This invention relates to improved furniture hinges of the type composed of two individually securable portions; the first on the door carrying the articulated joint of the hinge, ending in a free wing; the second, composed of a base secured to the piece of furniture. The two portions being connectable to each other, once secured in place, by means of suitable coupling means.
In the known technique these coupling means are made in the form of screw couplings, which consequently require tools for securing them, or are made with snap-on couplings to achieve a more rapid connection.
Even though the snap-on coupling is a solution to the problem of achieving rapid coupling and uncoupling of the parts, in the embodiments of known technique applying such solutions in order to achieve the coupling it is necessary to follow well-defined procedures to fit the parts together, and the fitter is consequently obliged to acquire a certain amount of manual dexterity in order to carry out the fitting rapidly. Moreover, the fact of having to carry out very precise combined rotational and translational movements with the door makes it necessary, in the event of more that one hinge on the same door, to simultaneously couple all the parts of them, because if one or two hinges were to be secured in place it would obviously then be impossible to carry out the movements necessary for coupling the remaining hinges.
This makes it very difficult to fit doors of very large dimensions and/or with a large number of hinges.
The scope of this invention is to obviate the aforementioned problems by providing a hinge of the type composed of two separate parts, to be secured to a door and to the corresponding rabbet of the piece of furniture, which can be quickly coupled without the need for tools and with which it is possible to couple one hinge at a time even in the event of a plurality of hinges on the door using completely indeterminate fitting movements.
A further object of this invention is also to offer the possibility of crosswise adjustment of the position of the installed hinge.